ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zhayolm Remnants/Boss Walkthrough
Category:Strategies Boss Walkthrough * Note: Strategy for this zone is largely dependent on the makeup of your alliance. The following will have to be adapted to individual groups through trial and error. * What you need ** 2 Monk (no more than 3 if possible) ** 2 tanks with with Utsusemi (NIN/DRK, PLD/NIN, NIN/WAR all acceptable, whatever you feel comfortable with) ** At least 2 more random melee with high HP (to help mitigate Discord damage from the boss). ** 3 or more Black Mage minimum (4+ recommended) ** 1 Bard ** 2 White Mage (at least 1 with Summoner subjob) ** 1 Red Mage ** Additional jobs can be filled as available. * Party 1 ** At least 2 melee (including at least 1 Monk) ** At least 1 White Mage * Party 2 ** At least 2 melee (including at least 1 Monk) * Fill Party 1, Party 2, and Party 3 with balanced additional jobs, so long as the above requirements are met. First Floor Time Check: 0 minutes * The basic strategy is split farming for time optimization. ** Party 1 + Party 3 = Ziz -> Bull Bugard. ** Party 2 = Puk -> Vagrant Lindwurm. * Everyone assist in clearing the first room. * Party 1 and Party 3 (if it exists) go north to the Ziz wing, Party 2 continue east on the Puk wing. * First magic cell to Party 1 White Mage so people fighting Ziz can receive Stona. * Collect all magic cells and weapon cells after the 4th on an individual and save for the Socket (only 1 will type be duplicated, but which one depends on how drops turn out). * When Party 2 finishes the Puk wing, continue to the northwest (Vagrant Lindwurm) wing. * When Party 1 finishes the Ziz wing, continue to the southwest (Bull Bugard) wing. ** Leave 1 person (perhaps a Black Mage or Red Mage) at the teleporter in the Northeast. * When enough cells are obtained, proceed to 2nd floor. * Note: It is imperative that at least 1 WHM/SMN have abilities + sub job unlocked. * Note: Clearing a wing will pop a Poroggo Gent in the last room of the wing that drops 2 of the pre-dominating cell for that wing. Take this into consideration based on the makeup of your alliance, particularly with respect to magic cells and weapon cells, since those are the most crucial. * Note: If a Ranger or Beastmaster is present, it is possible for him to determine exactly which enemies will drop cells, and which will drop nothing. ** Upon entering the zone, the first 1st, 2nd, 5th, 6th, 9th, 10th, 13th, and 14th of each enemy (Puk, Ziz, Bull Bugard, and Vagrant Lindwurm) listed on Widescan will drop cells, and the others will drop nothing. Second Floor Time Check: 25 minutes * Everyone clear the first room + Mamool Ja Sophist. * You will get 0 more weapon cells or magic cells for the duration of the run. Obviously weapons are extremely important for Black Mage to be most effective, but a mage is even less effective with no magic. If anyone in the alliance still needs magic, it is recommended to duplicate the magic cells. Otherwise duplicate the weapon cells and distribute to Black Mage first, Monk second, and other mages third. * Party 1 + Party 3 continue to Southwest wing. * Party 2 continue to Southeast wing. * Farm until 45 minutes into zone. Third Floor Time Check: 45 minutes * Clear the first 3 rooms (ignore the long horizontal room in the south). * After the first 3 rooms are cleared, proceed to warp to the 4th floor. Fourth Floor Time Check: 55 minutes * Send a Red Mage or White Mage to the teleporter. * Everyone else use Invisible and proceed to the rectangular room in the east. * Defeat First Rampart or Second Rampart or Third Rampart or Fourth Rampart. ** Which one depends on the game day, see the main zone article. * When the teleporter unlocks, the person waiting at the teleporter should warp immediately. Fifth Floor Time Check: 60 minutes * Everyone wait at the start, except for 2 people who will run to the teleporter. ** It is recommended (but not totally necessary) that one person have +Movement Speed and shadows. * One person will train every mob in the zone starting from the room at (H-10), continuing east to the room at (I-9), then continuing north to the room at (I-8). * It is important that the trainer gets aggro from the Archaic Chariot at (H-8), and then proceeds to the east of that room. * The second person will follow the trainer the entire time, opening the door at (H-8), and immediately warping. ** It may be possible to do the training plus teleporting with only a single person. However, this is not recommended since you must click and select a menu option in order to open the door at (H-8). If you are attacked during the time you are trying to open the door, you will get the "Event skipped." message and quickly fall prey to the horde of mobs attacking you. Sixth Floor Time Check: 65 minutes * The Archaic Chariot on this floor does not aggro at all. * Set up camp by the Gilded Gateway at the south of the map. * One person should aggro the Archaic Chariot (an offensive action is required to aggro it), which causes a combination of Archaic Gear and Archaic Gears to spawn. This person should proceed to the "nook" in the southwest corner of the map to die and reraise. * WHM/SMN should use Carbuncle pulls to pull all of the Archaic Gear and Archaic Gears back to camp, while the party defeats them one by one. * After the last one has been defeated, the Archaic Chariot must be defeated as well. It has extremely high defense and deadly TP moves, it is recommended to manaburn / kite this enemy while one or two tanks try to keep hate away from the mages. * When the Archaic Chariot is defeated, the door to the seventh floor will unlock. Seventh Floor Time Check: 80 minutes